happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the second chapter of the thirty-fifth episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 5: Future Takeover". Plot (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo, Josesito and Christian were being teleported and arrive at the Internet World, in a grassy field park, close to the city and land at the main entrance) *Esequiel: We made it! *Montay: That's good of you. *Christian: Wow. I never seen this before. *Shippo: Yeah, it's beautiful when you see it. *Josesito: I wonder where that Compudata is? *Esequiel: We may tell since Black is the new president and ruler of the Internet World. *Shippo: Yeah, sounds like some fun stuff to do here. *Esequiel: We must go to the Internet World Central Station. *Christian: The Central Station? *Montay: The Internet World Central Station. We must go there for help. *Esequiel: Yes. We can get Vats for help too. Come on. All together. (Esequiel hold Christian as they fly along with Montay, Shippo and Josesito. Meanwhile, Captain Compudata returned to his lair.) *Compudata: Those fools! I want to kill them. *Shard Monster #1: So Captain Compudata, what are you up too? *Compudata: I will destriy them into pieces and they will be mine! *Shard Monster #2: What is your plan? *Compudata: You know the three penguin worlds? Prehistory, Medieval Times, and Indian. *Shard Monster #3: Yes. *Compudata: Core! Come here. *Core: Yes. *Compudata: Send your group to the Prehistory world. *Core: Yes master, we track down every penguin there. *Compudata: *open portal* Now this will work. *Core: Yes master. *Compudata: Everyone go! *Core: Sure. (Core and the Shard Monsters enter the portal) *Compudata: I hope they come back. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! (Back at the park of the Internet World) *Christian: So, this is how the world looks like. *Esequiel: Yes. This is the Internet World. There's the Central Station. (They arrive at the Internet World Central Station) *Esequiel: Ah, good timing. *Montay: Let's go. What are we waiting for? *Shippo: Let's get going. (They enter the Internet World Central Station and meet the FPP Robot) *FPP Robot: Welcome back Esequiel. It's nice to meet you. *Esequiel: Oh, it's you from the last adventure we had. *Surge: Long time no see. You came for a visit. *Plug: Hey, hey, hey. They have a new friend around. *Christian: I'm Christian. *Plug: Nice to meet you Christian. *Surge: It's good to have you back and your game is being fixed and rebooted. *Esequiel: Yes. We will get more people to come to our game. *Shippo: My name is Shippo if you want to know. *Surge: We know. I know all the names. *Esequiel: Cool. There's a announcement to make. *FPP Robot: Anytime you wish. *Esequiel: Sure. *Surge: Attention everyone! Please pay attention! We have a announcement! (The chinstrap penguin were moving the stairs for Esequiel) *Plug: Esequiel, ready? *Esequiel: Yes. *make an announcement* Ladies and Gentleman. People of the Internet World. I present you, Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito! *Everyone: *cheers* (The game "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito" is turned on as the portal opens) *Esequiel: We are happy to play with you in our new game when we first enter the Internet World to destroy an evil virus. Black is now ruling the entire universe and has the power to defeat bad guys like Virus. *FPP Robot: So everyone want to be with the bad guys? *Esequiel: They're thefts. They steal power of the Internet World and Vabuu is dead by now. We don't need to care about what is happening when we first came here for a visit. (A portal open, gasping everyone to look as a blue old little penguin with two emperor penguin guards arrive) *Surge: Seeker! *Seeker: Well, well, well. Surge Tenderwind. It's nice to see you. I finally found four penguins that escaped from prison. I can recognize them in my eyes. It has to be them. *Esequiel: No, who you think you are? *Seeker: My name is Seeker. The Guard of the Internet World Prison. Ever since the death of Virus and Vabuu, *show wanted papers of Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito* I CAN FINALLY KNOW THEM FROM THEIR CELLS! *Everyone: *gasps* *Esequiel: No! Don't listen to him. He's a lier. *Seeker: Who think you can hide away from me? *Christian: Stop it Seeker. They defeated Vibuu at the final battle and save the universe. *Seeker: Ah, i see New Penguin Chick. You never know to find out. I know all of you guys when you escaped the Internet World Prison. (Flashback starts in the Internet World Prison when Black, Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito enter the portal. Seeker finds out that they escaped prison) *Seeker: Those fools. They escaped when i saw their wanted posters! *Police Chief: Seeker, i had a new job for you. *Emperor Guard #1: What should we do? *Emperor Guard #2: Anything else? *Seeker: Guards? What the deal? *Police Chief: You will look for Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito and take them back to prison. *Seeker: Yes. Tomorrow it will be the plan. They will come with me. *Police Chief: As long they find Virus and Vabuu, they will be dangerous. *Seeker: At last. (Flashback ends) *Seeker: And you're coming back with me! *Surge: No! Give them another chance. *Seeker: What? *Emperor Guard #1: Seeker, leave it to them. *Christian: Yeah, it has to stop already. *Surge: Seeker, leave it to them. *Seeker: Aw, fine. (Vats arrive with his floating mat) *Vats: Esequiel. *Esequiel: Vats! *Vats: It's you. I can't believe i finally found you. *Esequiel: Yes. Let's go to the White House together. *Montay: Hey. What about us? *Vats: Yes, you're coming too. *Christian: I want to go. *Seeker: Ahhhh, go with them. *Esequiel: Thanks Seeker. *Surge: You guys are leaving? *Montay: Yes. We're going to the White House to see President Black. *Plug: Alright, that's a good time to visit someone. *Vats: Plug, i'll be back. (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo, Josesito and Christian wen to Vats' mat and leave the Internet World Central Station) *FPP Robot: Um..... what's next? (Meanwhile at the White House) *Black: So my boys, what do we got? *Emperor Security #1: We have everything set up for you. *Professor Digital: Black, remember the place where i show you the three worlds? *Black: The Three Worlds? *Professor Digital: Those are the dimensions that were ruled by penguins. The Penguin Worlds. *Emperor Security #2: I see. *Blue: Hey guys. *Black: Blue, Pink! *Pink: Black, it's you. *Purple: You are now the President of the Internet World. *Black: Yes. Nice looking suit. Even for a spy. *Professor Digital: What spies is that Virus is trying to go after the satellite. *Blue: I remember when you fixed that dangerous satellite to let Esequiel and his friends go back to Antarctica. (Vats arrive with Esequiel and his friends) *Vats: President Black. *Black: Vats. Esequiel. And? *Christian: I'm Christian. *Black: Nice to meet you again. *Esequiel: Black, we have to stop a evil enemy? *Black: An evil enemy? We already defeated Vibuu. *Montay: No, it's not a penguin this time. His name is Captain Compudata. *Blue: Captain Compudata? *Black: Yes. That's his name. He was spying on the universe many many years ago when the Virus conflict first started. *Esequiel: We must stop a robot now. *Professor Digital: If you want to stop him. Look for him around the Three Penguin Worlds. *Shippo: The Three Penguin Worlds? *Professor Digital: Yes, Prehistory, Medieval Times, and Indian. *Esequiel: Show us. *Professor Digital: Sure, but let me talk with Siri first. *Esequiel: Siri? *Professor Digital: It's the emperor lady you want to meet. *Esequiel: Yes, where do you want to take us? *Professor Digital: I will show you the place where i send you to stop Virus and Vabuu. *Esequiel: Sure. Let's move on. (Back at the Adélie Inventions Corp, Worker #1: was talking to Siri) *Worker #1: Hey Siri, have you seen Esequiel, Montay, Shippo, Josesito and the new adelie penguin chick at the Internet World? *Siri: Yes. They just arrive at the White House. (At Siri's room) *Professor Digital: Siri. *Siri: Professor Digital, what brings you here? *Professor Digital: Meet Esequiel. *Esequiel: Hey, that's the voice from the Adélie Inventions Corp. *Siri: Wait a minute, you must be Esequiel. *Esequiel: Yes, you look at the cameras to check around the Internet World. *Siri: My boys, well done of defeating Virus and Vabuu. *Shippo: Thank you. We are also the four penguin heroes. *Esequiel: Next is Captain Compudata. We have to stop this computer robot. He was spying on the universe. *Professor Digital: Correct. To my lab. *Siri: Digital, don't forget that we have a meeting. *Professor Digital: Yes sir. (At Professor Digital's Lab) *Esequiel: Hey, new things are set up. *Christian: I may not go with you guys. I want to explore the Internet World. *Esequiel: Okay, this is your free time. *Montay: Take care. *Josesito: No, don't leave yet. *Christian: What? I may stay for a bit. *Black: This is a nice improvement room. *Professor Digital: Everyone have a seat. *Esequiel: Sure. (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito take a seat) *Esequiel: Alright. What this seat do? *Professor Digital: You will travel to the Three Penguin Worlds and stop Captain Compudata's shard monsters. *Montay: I mean there everywhere. *Blue: The Prehistory with the dinosaurs is the first one. *Josesito: And since i'm the leader of Paulet Island. We stay close. *Esequiel: Ready? *Professor Digital: Yes, here we go! (Professor Digital press the button and teleported Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito with the music "Squeeze Me" playing in the background as they enter the portal to the Prehistory world. After the song ended, they arrive at the Prehistory world, landing in the trees and the rocks.) *Esequiel: What is this place? (Many Apatosaurus are seen eating leafs with a Pterosaur flying in the sky) *Montay: Wow, i remember this place. *Esequiel: Hey. This is where we went for the Prehistory trip. *Josesito: Good old times of dinosaurs. *Esequiel: They died many years ago. Or millions. (A T-Rex sound was roaring, making the prehistoric birds fly away) *Esequiel: Did you hear that? *Montay: It's a T-Rex! *Esequiel: Tyrannosaurus! (A T-Rex appears roaring at them) *Esequiel: Run! (They started running as the T-Rex chased them) *Montay: What kind of universe is that? *Esequiel: It's Prehistory that Times Forget. *Montay: It's all wrong! They fooled us! *Shippo: No they're not. They send us there to find the shards. *Montay: Shards? Shard Monsters? *Shippo: Yes. Those shard monsters. *Montay: Well, we gotta run! (They run from the T-Rex and meanwhile, a portal opens and Core and his shard monsters minions arrive) *Core: Well, well, well. We must find the tickle inventor. *Shard Monster: Yes. A tickle inventor is always here. *Core: We must stop him and keep moving. (Meanwhile at the chase, the T-Rex is still chasing the penguins) *Esequiel: It's getting worse and worse. *Montay: Hey look. A rope! (They jumped through the rope and theT-Rex trips over the rope and fall to the ground) *Esequiel: Ha, ha, ha. Nice try Rexy! *Montay: He's hurt and defeated. *???: There it is. *Shippo: Hunters! They are spying at us. (The hunters appear, lead by Swordguin) *Swordguin: Well, well, well. *licks his fin* There. Friends. *Montay: You stopped licking your fins and look at us. *Swordguin: There's a T-Rex. I remember last year when Temko warned the next war for the next year. *Esequiel: Temko? We will explain after we arrive at his village. *Swordguin: Kids, are you lost or something? *Montay: No. *Hunter #1: He's right. *Swordguin: Alright, let's go all together. (In Temko's Village, they arrive at the place) *Esequiel: Wow. I never seen this look before. *Swordguin: They changed the way they wanted to be. *Hunter #1: That's nice. *Hunter #2: What is Temko's up to? *Swordguin: I don't know. It has to be a new plan. *Hunter #3: Okay. *Temko: *announce something* Attention everyone! Welcome back hunters. *Swordguin: Temko, i found four outsiders you would like to meet. *Temko: Outsiders.....very interesting. *Esequiel: I'm Esequiel. *Montay: I'm Montay. *Shippo: I'm Shippo. *Josesito: And i'm Josesito. *Temko: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito! It's nice to meet you again! I remember when i first met you and Esequiel and Josesito. How did you turn back into chicks? *Esequiel: It's just a long story. *Temko: Yeah, i was a chick in my childhood once. I'll call it a long story. *Swordguin: Don't forget that a new place is opening now. *Esequiel: Yes. It's the opening. *Temko: It sure is. *Everyone: *cheers* *Temko: Now open the second village. (The elders and guards open the second village with tents and homes) *Swordguin: Sweet. *Montay: Let's go. MORE TO COME Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep